My Heart Will Go On
by abbigailelement
Summary: Robin yells at Starfire, and she is so hurt that she runs away. It's two years later, and what happened to her? Is she still the same person? Will Robin and Starfire ever get along like they used to? Pairings: RxS, BBxRae, CyxBee, and others!
1. When Im Gone

Yeah, so it's a pretty sweet story. I hope you all like it!

Pairings: RobxStar, BBxRae, CybxBee, JackxKara, DanielxCamerson, and others to come

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: When I'm Gone**

Thoughts repeated in her mind over and over again. Tears were slowly sliding down her rosy cheeks, finding their way to the floor. She stared out into the cold night through the train window, and she thought about what had happened only a few hours ago before she had ran away…

_He had been in there for hours now. It was close to midnight. She quietly walked into the main room to find Robin sitting there, angrily typing away on the computer. She shyly walked over to him._

_"Robin? You have been here for hours as of now. You must go to bed and have the dreams of sweets", Starfire said gently._

_He kept on typing._

_"Robin?" she asked once more._

_Robin ignored her, and continued to type._

_"Please, Robin…I am certain that Slade does not wish to be found, therefore he will not post any obvious information onto the Net of Inter", Starfire said and placed a hand on his shoulder. He pushed her hand off. Starfire sighed._

_"Robin—" she started, but he cut her off by grabbing her arms and shaking them roughly. She gasped and began to cry as he gave her a death glare._

_"Just because you don't care about chasing down a villain who could kill millions of people, doesn't mean I do. Leave me alone and go back to bed", he said angrily. Starfire was shaking in fear._

_"P—please, Robin…I am s—s—sorry", she whispered. He shrugged._

_"Sometimes I wonder why a naïve person like you is even on this team", Robin mumbled._

_Starfire whimpered and then sprinted out of the room until she was at her own, and lying face down on her bed._

_"So do I", she whispered sadly before bursting into more tears._

Starfire pulled on the sweatshirt she had brought with her. She was freezing cold, and the conductor had informed her earlier that they were having problems with working the heater. Starfire didn't know where she was going, how she was getting there, or what she was going to do, but she sure wasn't going to stay back at the Tower with people who could care less about her. She was never turning back.

"Duuuuude…duuuude…DUDE! WAKE UP!" Beast Boy screamed into Robin's ear. Robin sat up and glared at Beast Boy. BB laughed nervously and quickly bolted out of the room to get Raven. Robin shook his head and laughed softly. Then he remembered what had happened the night before. He threw himself at the wall. He was such a jerk to Starfire.

'_I really should go apologize. I was horrible last night_', Robin thought. He quickly dressed himself, and was walking out the door when Raven appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Raven", Robin muttered sleepily. She stared him down. '_This is a little creepy_', Robin thought.

"It may be creepy, but I'm a little concerned about what you and Starfire were yelling about last night", Raven muttered in her monotone voice. Robin sighed. Not only had Raven read his mind, but she had heard him yelling at Starfire. He was in deep trouble.

"Look. I was being a jerk. I'm going to go apologize to her right now", Robin said. Raven shook her head.

"That was my next question. Where is Starfire?"

"In her room", Robin said.

"No…last time I checked, she wasn't there"

"You checked?"

"No, Beast Boy"

"Well, how do we know she's really not there?"

"Because Cyborg checked with Beast Boy"

"And you think he's any better?"

"He's a robot. He's not that dumb"

"True…where would she be?"

"Maybe she ran away"

Robin froze after Raven said those last words. Ran away? Did he make her run away?

"What!" he yelled surprised.

"You heard me, Boy Blunder", Raven muttered and walked off. Robin stood there, shocked.

**(Two years later)**

"Get out of the bathroom, Kori!" Cameron screamed.

"I can't take a shower in two seconds, Cam", Kori shouted through the door.

Cameron turned around to see Daniel winking at her at the top of the stairs. She rolled her eyes and the next thing she knew, Daniel screamed. She laughed when she saw that Daniel had tripped and fell down the stairs.

"Loser", Cameron muttered.

"Just cause I'm cool doesn't mean you have to be so jealous", Daniel muttered.

"Psh. Yeah, I am so jealous", Cameron said sarcastically.

"Okay, so, yes. I am a little clumsy—"

"A little?" Jack asked. He had just entered the main room with Kara.

"Alright, so I'm really clumsy…who wants pizza?" Daniel asked.

"Not me. I'm on a diet", Kara replied as she sat down on the couch, turned on the TV, and started to flip through the channels.

"Diet? Come on, Kar. You weigh like ten pounds less than all of us. You aren't anything close to fat", Cameron told her.

"True…very true", Kara said smiling and ran her fingers through her brown hair. Kara had brown hair that came down to her waist, and she was of Mexican descent. She was average height and her eyes were a dark, chocolaty brown. Cameron was also average height, blonde/brunette, slender, and had hazel eyes. Her skin was tan.

"Kara, are your powers doing—okay?" Daniel asked her.

"Yup, my invisibility is doing great now that I'm eating more lettuce. The electric surge is okay, too. Plus, Cammy's fire is working now, too. Right, Cam?" Kara asked her.

"Yeah…I mean, out of all four elements, fire has to be the hardest. And it is, honestly. It's a pain sometimes", Cameron muttered.

Daniel smirked. Cameron was always good at controlling things, especially when things started to get out of control. Cameron would always be calming Daniel down. Daniel had the power over magic. He was really good at it, too, unfortunately. Jack had the power of time. And, he was an excellent black belt.

"Okay, I'm done. Yeah, yeah, yeah…go ahead, Cam", said Kori, who had just walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a red beater and black cargo shorts. Her red hair was tipped black and put up into a ponytail. She smiled at them all. Cam ran past her into the bathroom and shut the door.

"FINALLY", Cam screamed. Kori laughed.

"I am yo fashhhaa", Daniel muttered into Jack's ear. Jack raised an eyebrow and stared at Daniel like he had three heads.

"That was…weird somewhat", Jack muttered as Daniel fell to the ground laughing.

"Um, no, actually that was really weird", Kori said.

"Psh. When is Daniel **not** weird?" Kara asked. She was now scanning her new Cosmo Girl™. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"You wish you could be weird", Daniel mumbled. Jack chuckled.

"Not really, thanks", Jack said.

"Mkayy…", Daniel muttered.

"Weirdo", Kara said.

"Actually, that's not weird", Kori said. Kara sighed.

"I knew that", Kara said.

"Riiight…just like you said—MMPH!" Daniel yelled as she covered his mouth.

"IT'S A SECRET, YOU IDIOT!" Kara screamed.

"Oooh", Kori whispered. Jack smirked.

"DANIEL!" Cameron screamed from inside the bathroom.

"You stole her razor, right?" Kori asked.

"Heh…" Daniel muttered, his eyes growing wide as the door knob to the bathroom began to turn, and he zoomed off towards his room.

Cameron opened the door, laughing.

"Aren't you supposed to be mad?" Kara asked.

"Uhh…no. I never lost anything or something like that. Nothing happened. That kind of stuff gets him to leave", Cameron said, smirking proudly. Kori rolled her eyes and they all laughed.

"I got an idea…let's go out for dinner, instead of ordering pizza…any ideas whereto?" Jack asked.

"Rodger's Diner!" Cameron squealed.

"OHMIGAWD YEAH! I heard it was G-REAT!" Kara yelled.

"Kor?" Jack asked.

"Yeah…um, sure…I mean, a night off would be fine", Kori said. Kara hugged her.

"You know it!" Kara screamed. Kori laughed lightly.

"Let's bounce!" Daniel yelled. He had just entered the room.

"MY RAZOR!" Cameron screamed.

"CAR!" Daniel yelped and ran off to the car.

"My new threat…" Cameron said almost evilly. Kori laughed and thought of Rav—someone. Kori shrugged the thought out of her mind. Her memories were starting to play like a film without sound. She remembered Raven's sarcastic remarks, Beast Boy's childish pranks, Cyborg's little phrases, and…and…and that's all she wanted to remember at the time. She hadn't thought of them forever. She suddenly stopped, and Jack turned around to look at her.

"You okay, cutie?" he asked.

She smiled at him.

"Fine…I'll meet you guys there", Kori said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive. Go ahead…please", Kori muttered. Jack nodded and walked off to the garage. Once he was out of sight, she lifted her shirt to look at her small tattoo above her belly button that read 'Starfire'. Kori sighed. She missed those days. But now, she'd have to forget all about them and move on. Her new team of friends was waiting for her at Rodger's Diner.

"Shhhaaaaaa chhhhhaaaaa muuuhhhhaaahhha—"

"BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled. He was starting to get on her nerves. When did he not get on Raven's nerves?

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled back.

"CYBORG!" Cyborg yelled. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Alright, team. I think we better go out for dinner tonight", Robin muttered.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, man. When do we ever go out for dinner?" Cyborg asked.

"Simple. Now", Raven mumbled.

"DUDE! DUUUUDE DUDE DUDE!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" Robin asked, trying to stop himself from strangling the little green changeling who just happened to be extremely annoying.

"DUDE, I KNOW THIS PLACE! WE SHOULD SO GO! IT'S CALLED RODGER'S DINER!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Uh…sure. Why not? It could be fun", Robin muttered.

"YEAH DAWG!" Cyborg screamed. Beast Boy started to do a victory dance.

"Let's go", Robin said.

"Smoking or non-smoking?" the waitress asked. She was chewing a thick wad of gum and some of her spit was spraying all over Jack's face.

"Non-smoking…please", Jack replied.

"Sure thing, doll. Come with me", she motioned for the team to follow.

"I say we blow this joint and go to Burger King", Daniel whispered to Jack and Kori. He knew that Cameron and Kara were totally excited for this whole 'Rodger's Diner fun trip'.

"Kara wanted us to come here. It's her choice for dinner this Friday night. You have next week", Jack mumbled.

"Correction, Jack…KORI has next week choice. And I really wanna GOOOO!" Daniel said in a baby voice. Jack rolled his eyes at him.

"So what? You have after me", Kori stated.

"No…that's Phil", Daniel muttered.

"Rig—Phil? **Phil**? What the—who the heck is Phil!" Kori asked.

"My pet rock, wanna see?" Daniel asked. Kori smacked her forehead and sighed, obviously frustrated.

"You are so weird, you know that?" Jack added.

"Yeah…I know", Daniel muttered. Jack and Kori looked at each other and sighed. Daniel was an idiot, sometimes…no, all of the time. Suddenly, a group walked into the diner arguing. Kori's team, the Rockets, looked over to see five teenagers, two of them in a huge fight.

"NO WE AIN'T PLAYIN' MEGA MONKEYS 8 OR WHATEVER, MAN! WE'RE PLAYIN' ROCK 'EM SOCK 'EM BAD!" the tall one yelled.

"DUUDE! FIRST OF ALL, IT'S MEGA MONKEYS 9 ½ AND TWO, WHY ARE WE YELLING IN A DINER!" the short one screamed.

"Because you two are idiots, and no one in particular would be stupid enough to think otherwise", the only girl snapped.

Kori gasped as they turned the corner.

The boy with jet-black hair and sunglasses stared at her, his mouth wide open in shock. The other three were in shock as well.

"S—S—Starfire?" he asked uncertainly.


	2. Back in Black

_Okay, so I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while. Truth in all, I'm trying to think of new ideas and maybe even a new story. I just started one 'Another Chance' and so far no reviews. Therefore, I think I'll stop that one. Plus, I will only continue this story if I get more reviews. Please review! Thanks_

_xo_

_abbigailelement_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Back in Black**

"Hide me", Kori said in a small whisper and jumped behind Jack and Daniel.

"From who? OH MY GOSH IS IT THE BOOGIE MAN!" Daniel squealed. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Don't scare people away, Daniel", Cameron muttered.

Robin stepped forward to take a closer look at the bunch. He could have sworn he saw Starfire. Plus, there had been five people earlier and there were only four now.

"Erm…excuse me…we're new to this area", Cyborg said to the man at the front desk. Robin took one last look in that direction before he went back to join his team.

"Is he gone?" Kori whispered.

"Is _who_ gone?" Jack asked, still bewildered.

"The monkey!" Daniel yelled, his eyes growing wide. Cameron sighed and thought in her head, '_What do I see in him?_'

"No! No, no, no! Robin!" Kori muttered. Jack turned to face her.

"Robin? As in, the Robin who is the leader of the Teen Titans?" Jack asked her. She nodded her head.

"Are you sure, Kor? I didn't see no Robin", Kara said, looking around for Robin.

"Do you like this Robin?" Cameron asked Kori. Kori blushed lightly.

"Why, Kori. Do my eyes deceive me or do I see a slight blush awaken on thy face?" Daniel said ion a snobby English accent. Cameron smacked his arm.

"Stop trying to be Shakespeare!" she scolded him.

"It was once my passion…" Daniel mumbled sadly and shook his head while he fake cried.

"Enough. We seriously need to hide from Robin", Kori said, running to their table.

"How come, Kor? Did he hurt you in any way?" Jack asked angrily.

"No. Can we just go somewhere else?" Kori asked Jack. Jack could never say no to that face.

"Sure. Come on, team. We need to get outta here", Jack said and led them all to the door.

"We am goin' to GYPSY LANNDDD!" Daniel screamed.

"I mean, no one will suspect anything now", Cameron said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"SHUT UP, WEIRDO", yelled a random guy.

"Love ya, too, buddy!" Daniel said, tearing up a bit. Cameron sighed along with Kara. Jack was too worried for Kori to care and Kori was too worried about how the heck she was going to get out of the restaurant without the Teen Titans noticing her. Daniel made a peace song as if he was a rock star and exited the restaurant.

"If you weren't a weirdo…" Cameron stated and followed him out the door.

"YEAH, CREEPS, GET OUT OF HERE", yelled another random guy.

"Huh? Wanna repeat that? You don't know what we can do to ya", Kara replied angrily, her eyes narrowing. She was originally standing at the window doing her nails waiting for Jack and Kori to catch up, but a fight would be just as fun.

"Yeah! You've got snot up your—OUCH! COMING, CAM! GEEZ!" Daniel screamed from outside the glass door.

"Let's go", Jack said, grabbing Kori's hand. Kori blushed a little, but she was getting used to Jack's affection for her. She was surprised he hadn't asked her out yet. She was thinking about her answer, but wasn't completely sure what she'd say. Jack didn't let go of her hand, and Kori wasn't planning on asking him to let go. Whenever she was near Jack, she felt secure and safe. She was almost positive that when she came to the new team, everyone would hate her because of her look. She was a punk now. She would never be a butterfly loving, princess who loved to wear purple and pink. Blech! Black and red all the way, baby!

That's when she saw Jack looking at her. She smiled at him.

"We need to talk, Kori. Meet me up on the roof at midnight", he whispered to her. She nodded.

What was he going to say?

The ride back to the Tower was quiet. Beast Boy had fallen asleep on Raven's shoulder. She was asleep as well, her head leaning on his, a small smile making its way across her face. Cyborg was driving the car, not speaking to Robin because they had gotten in a small fight. (Long story) Robin was sitting in the passenger seat, staring out the window and thinking about Starfire. It's not like he never thought about her. He thought about her every day. She was in his dreams, his thoughts, the clouds, everywhere he looked. He couldn't get her off his mind.

"OH MY GAAWDDD! KEEP IT ON, JACK! KEEP IT ON! OH! OH! MY MAMA AND I JAM TO THIS SONG WHEN I SEE HER!" Kara screamed as the song 'Gasolina' came on.

"Then let's see you sing along", Daniel said, challenging her.

"Oh, honey, you don't know what you're going against…here I go! Zumbale mambo pa' que mis gatas prendan los motores... Zumbale mambo pa' que mis gatas prendan los motores... Zumbale mambo pa' que mis gatas prendan los motores... Que se preparen que lo que viene es pa' que le den... Duro! Mami, ya yo se que tu no te me vas a quitar... Duro! Lo que me gusta es que tu te dejas llevar... Duro! Todos los weekend'es ella sale a vacilar.. Duro! Mi gata no para de janguear, porque... A ella le gusta la gasolina! Dame mas gasolina!Como le encanta la gasolina! Dame mas gasolina! A ella le gusta la gasolina! Dame mas gasolina! Como le encanta la gasolina! Dame mas gasolina!" Kara screamed. She burst out laughing.

"So, how's that for ya, boy?" Kara asked Daniel.

"Pretty sweet, but I can speak Turkey words", Daniel said.

"Only you could speak that", Cameron muttered.

"No, actually, the people in the country of Turkey can—" Daniel started but Jack stopped him.

"Okay, Mr. Know-it-all, that's enough", Jack stated.

"Thanks, mommy", Daniel said sarcastically.

"Did you just insult me…twice?" Jack asked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't…yeah, be jealous, I'm one sly dog", Daniel said in a cool voice.

"No, I mean…you called me a girl AND a female mother. You could have had at least said 'daddy'!" Jack said angrily.

"Dude, you're so sensitive!" Daniel yelled.

"Creepily enough, you are. The weird kid says one thing right in his life. You've gotta chill down, Jack", Cameron said, trying to calm things down. Jack and Daniel both sighed.

"Sorry, Dan", Jack said.

"Its k. Sorry, man", Daniel said.

"Don't worry about it", Jack muttered, resting his free hand on Kori's. Kori smiled at him sweetly. He was such a great guy. Unlike **someone** she used to know.

"K, dudes. My cousin, Tracey, made me a new mix. Wanna hear it!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure, why not", Raven muttered.

"Okay…here are the songs…" Beast Boy said and he showed Raven the list of songs.

**BB,**

**OKAY SO, YOU'VE BEEN BUGGiNG ME FOR LiKE, WHAT? A YEAR OR SOMETHiNG ABOUT ME MAKiNG YOU A MiX. SO, HERE YOU GO! HOPE YOU LiKE iT, LiL CUZ!**

**TRACEY**

**TRACK 1: Catch My Disease – Ben Lee**

**TRACK 2: Lean Wit It, Rock Wit it – Dem Franchize Boyz**

**TRACK 3: Beautiful Love – The Afters**

**TRACK 4: For You I Will – Teddy Geiger**

**TRACK 5: Hit the Floor – Twista **

**TRACK 6: Conceited – Remy Ma**

**TRACK 7: Miss Delaney – Jack's Mannequin**

**TRACK 8: Dani California – Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**TRACK 9: I Write Sins Not Tragedies – Panic! At the Disco**

**TRACK 10: Move Along – The All-American Rejects**

**TRACK 11: Stupid Girls – P!nk**

**TRACK 12: Breathe (2AM) – Anna Nalick**

**TRACK 13: La Tortura – Shakira**

**TRACK 14: Hips Don't Lie – Shakira**

**TRACK 15: Rompe – Daddy Yankee**

**TRACK 16: Gasolina – Daddy Yankee**

**TRACK 17: Touch It – Busta Rhymes**

**TRACK 18: Ms. New Booty – Bubba Sparxxx**

**TRACK 19: Beep – The Pussycat Dolls**

**TRACK 20: Bad Day – Daniel Powter**

"DUDE! ISN'T IT AWESOME!" BB shouted at the top of his lungs. Raven sat there, taken aback at his sudden outburst.

"Yeah…umm…I only like two of these songs", Raven muttered.

"Seriously?" Beast Boy asked.

"Seriously. I only like 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' and 'Breathe'. That's it", Raven stated. Beast Boy stared at her blankly.

"Those are the songs I love, too", he muttered.

"Really, now?" Raven asked.

"Dude! You don't believe me! I'm a thousand percent serious! But, I like other kinds of music, too!" Beast Boy said seriously.

"Alright, alright. I believe you", Raven mumbled.

_RING! RING!_

"You get it", Beast Boy said.

"What makes you think I should get it?" Raven asked him sternly.

_RING! RING!_

"You're closest to the phone", Beast Boy said simply. Raven sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked in her bored, monotone voice, but her eyes soon grew wide.

"Really?... Oh my… are you serious?... Well, we can't wait! Come soon… okay… okay… yeah… yeah that's fine! Oh my gosh!... See you later!... Haha… Bye!" Raven said happily and set the phone down.

"Beast Boy! Starfire is coming back!" Raven shouted.


End file.
